comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-07 - Invader Skrull: Sexual Harassment
Two agents stop at Tron's home to pick him up. They are dressed in black suits, and wear dark sunglasses. They identify themselves as Agent 105 and Agent 708. They then take Tron to the car they arrived in. However, once they get going, the car actually takes off from the ground rather than driving forward. They are soon flying above the buildings and heading to an unknown location. Neither seem talkative. They bring the car down in some part of Harlem and squeal as they take off along the road. They drive through the streets and soon come to a gated wall. Security check their badges and IDs, and there is some sort of scanning system as well before they are permitted within the walls. They take the flying car to the parking garage and get out, having Tron open his own door. "This way," says one of them as they lead Tron toward the building. There are people about, but not a lot outdoors. It is indoors that there are a lot of people about with computers and headsets. They all seem busy with something as Tron is lead through the building to an elevator. Once in the elevator, it starts to decend beneath grounds. And when those metal doors slide open, there is an armed guard within the hallway. The agents nod to each other as they lead the way down the sterile hallway. They pause at a blank door and Agent 708 knocks firmly. There is a woman's voice that is very no-nonsense, "You may enter." The door is opened, and Agent 708 motions for Tron to enter, so he can close the door behind the teenage. Within the room are filing cabniets, a large desk, and a whole bunch of technology. Behind all of it in a black padded chair is a slender woman. She has dark short hair, dark eyes, a dusky complexion, and an expression that is entirely professional. "Have a seat Agent 86." She motions vaguely to the wooden chair that is in front of her desk, barren looking. Nick Fury is in the base somewhere in a dimly lite room full of monitors. He's dressed in the classic Shield jump suit, a mic and head piece on. He smirks as he watches the cameras in Maria's office. The ones she knows about and the ones she don't. "He's a bit of a smart ass, Hill. That and needs his glasses to see." Agent 86 had gotten his gear back and rebuild it from the floor up since it was taken apart by SHEILD he also looks for bugs of any kind since he knows every part one would stand out to him. Once the men come he almost runs away after all a pair of men dress in black suits are like a hackers nightmare but then he relizes who they work for and relaxes. He follows the two men in black and gets into the car he was not expected anything to happen with the car takes off. He gasp, "I want one!" was the first words out of his mouth. Do I get a flying car too?" He wonders if he can just make one can't be that hard. Once they land he speaks, "so a flying car landing on the street that's low key no one would notice that." He waits until the car stops and gets out. He then stretchs some, "If you two gave me a map I could gotten here faster." He follows them. Once in side he like a kid in the candy store he start to touch all the tech and a few times has to stop him self from taking ut his mini screw driver to take something a part. He then follow the men to the office and sits when told to, "So who are you? Where is the one eye guy with the cheerful face?" "I don't see him here, do you?" That was a bit of dry sarcasm from Maria Hill. "I am your commanding officer here, the Regional Officer of New York City for S.H.I.E.L.D. You will refer to me as Commander Hill. Basically, I now own you, which believe me, I am far from happy about right now. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not the place for unruly children with discipline problems." Awwww, Tron is loved already! Maria doesn't have the ability to respond just yet to Fury. "You will be working under Agent 800." A good even number, no? "You will also be monitored and evaulated by a select team of S.H.I.E.L.D. researchers to test your abilities and how best to make use of them. You job description will be what Agent 800 says it is. He specializes in information retrieval and filtering via the net. You will be provided with a stripend to live on, full insurance coverage, and it has been arranged for you to finish your education via correspondence classes. Agent 800 is also set-up now as your biological father for legal purposes. He will have complete control of your life legally, and in S.H.I.E.L.D. My suggestion, make him one happy agent." Basically, this guy has the power to make Tron's life a living hell. Fury says, "Christ on a pogo stick, Hill. Make sure 800 ain't a pervert or nothing. I don't want to have to hide that body." He shakes his head and seems to be watching Tron through the screen, "Tell him stop eying our tech as something to disassemble." Agent 86 laughs at the dry humor and looks over the woman, "I would not mind you owning me does that come with perks" He wiggles his eye brows. Sure he want to be here and stuff but make it easy on anyone who thinks they can bullie him around is not something he does." He listens to the rest just nodding for the most part he has no problem with anything until the part about 800 being his father. He jumps to his feet, "F@CK NO! I AM INDEPENDTED! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH SOME @SS HOLE THINKING HE'S MY FATHER! I REFUSE, CHANGE IT!" He folds his arms and stares at the woman as if he trying to drill holes into her head with his eyes. Commander Hill's eyes narrow at you. "You ever raise your voice in anger to me again I will break you," her voice calm, controlled, and holding no agrument. "You will obey these rules, as this is your cover story, and because we simply don't trust or believe you when you have displayed no respect for the law. You will not take apart our technology without explicit permission from Agent 800, his name as your biological father is Robert Hemmingway. You will show proper respect to your direct boss, or we can dispose of you in a Magneto prison for the rest of your life." Maria isn't done either. "You will prove yourself a productive member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and learn to be a responsible member of my team. We don't care who you like to think in your own little head who your father really is, but until you stop acting like a spoiled child, you will be treated as one. This is the real world Agent 86, not one of your games. We deal with life and death situations every single day, the world's safety and security rests on our shoulders. If we fail, the world will crumble beneath the onslaught of evil organizations such as HYDRA, AIM, Intergang, and Kobra. How much longer will it last from alien invasion after that? This is not the job of little children who can't wear their big boy's pants and make the logical decision of a cover." Fury growls, "If he can't play house with a family, put him in basic training. The Agency will be his mommy and his daddy." He considers for a moment, "Oh and tell him he's not a God damn, maverick. we're a team here. One big happy Family." Agent 86 frowns, "it's to late for the cover story I already app to the Advanger school and they know I indenpent there also record show I am as well. Unless your going wipe the Advanger computers and wipe there mind and then distory court documents that story will not work. Besides if Agent 86 or Robert Hemmingway or what ever you want to name him does not even have the same last name as me so there is another big plot hole. Another thing if he ever triues to act like my father you better start looking in the hustion river for his body because I will kill me." His voice is calm but hard as well as his eyes, "I will live by your rules but not that one." Maria Hill picks up a folder and tosses it across the desk at you. "Your cover story. Daddy found you, and you are going to be one big happy family now, but he doesn't approve of you joining the Avengers Academy. He wants you safe at home, where you guys can be together. Read the full cover story before you make judgment, S.H.I.E.L.D. is damn good at their job. And why would you two have the same last name? Your mother never married him, he was just one of her Johns. But he found out late he had a son with her, DNA testing came back with a match." Maria then says, "You /ever/ hurt one of my Agents, I will put the bullet in your head myself. I do not take threats lightly. We are one big happy family," she's going to murder Fury later for that one, "We count on each other to survive the next day. You are a weak link, learn to not be one. And if you demand adoption papers to be filed so you two can have the same last name, take that up with Agent 800. And since you are being such a pain, you can leave your warehouse and live on base. We were originally going to let you remain there." Fury growls, "He acts like we haven't done that to the Avengers computers and files before." Agent 86 looks at the file and frowns, "why do I need such a cover story wouldn't some hacker living in a wearhouse playing wih his toys a good cover story? Most people know me as that and no one going expect me to work for S.H.E.I.L.D." He flips thought the files, "I will agree to a cover story with one change" He puts the file down on the table, "He's not my father I want you as an aunt or what ever you choose I refuse to call any man daddy fake or real again. If you can not deal with that then this will not work out." Fury Growls, "You wish you sounded like me." He shakes his head, "Don't he know I'm Daddy?" He's no Agent 800 that's for sure, "Hill, read his background. We could use the case worker angle." Agent 86 eyes narrow and he picks up a file and takes out a lighter, "I'll go with your cover story but no men" He frowns, "get a woman to do it only man I would trust with that kind of power is the one eye guy him self. If he wants to be my father then fine." Tron is a strange kid so far only people in S.H.E.I.L.D. he liked so far are Fury and Maria. "No. You just tried to sexually harass me, then tried to get me to be your aunt. You will abuse a woman," Maria states. She then stands up, and walks around her desk to snap the lighter out of Tron's hands lightning quick. "You will not pull items out in my presence without my direct permission or in direct action to protect me." She then takes a deep breath and closes the lighter before handing it back to Agent 86. "Listen kid." Maria is working to keep her temper. "We have to stone wall the Avengers, because of your application to Avengers Academy. This is the most effective way to do it. Agent 800 is your /boss/. He will be your legal guardian. If you cause shit, he will have the power to either bail your ass out, or let you rot there. So treat him with respect as your boss and as a comrade, Agent 800 will do the same. Be a bratty kid, and he will treat you like a child. No one wants to be your 'daddy', otherwise you would have one." Blunt and cruel. "So what? Who says you /need/ a daddy. Some of our best agents have had fucked-up up-bringings. But get over it, and instead wield your knowledge to /protect/ others. Exposing your claws to your comrades isn't going to get you anywhere in life, except alone. I provide professional treatment to others and expect the same in return. I don't appreciate sexual harassment or comments about my gender." Maria reaches for the folder of paperwork, "Go meet Agent 800. Judge people as individuals, not by gender, and you will become a wiser individual." Fury growls, "Hill have some compassion. He's working for us and not some God Damn Hydra agent." Agent 86 frowns and takes his lighter back when you finish, "I can take care of my self. Have been for years but I'll meet this man" He then turns to walks out, "oh and you started it you saying you own me can be taken as sexual Harassment or I would not of been able to jump to the joke I did so ease. Also I could just tell the Advangers I changed my mind or I got a better offer with out giving anything away." He starts walking again shaking his head, "sometime to much cloak and dagger gets in the way rule of K.I.S.S." Maria catches herself. Yes, compassion. Got to show it! "Ewwwwww....," to the response of owning equals sexual harassment of Agent 86. Maria's expression? Priceless. "And they will try to convince you otherwise, especially if they find out you are alone and a runaway. Their good conscience won't allow them to just drop it Agent 86, that is why they are 'heroes'." He raises a hand to run through her short hair, "Agent 800 is not the most social guy, but he's damn good at his job. You can learn a lot from him. But seriously, don't call him outside of work unless it's an emergency." Maria then opens her door, and the other agents take over Tron's escort down the hall. She closes the door, "There, more compassion Director," she says into the mic. Meanwhile, Tron is escorted down the hall by still two very silent agents, and taken up to one of the other sub-levels that are above Maria's office. This floor has a large floor and some offices along the side walls. One office has a total of three desks in it, two filled. One of the Agents opens the door and says, "He's all yours Agent 800." The are quick to escape. Agent 800 looks up from his noodles, perhaps 26 years old tops, and thick glasses. He stares at Tron, "Oh gawd, they were serious." His expression looks pained. His co-worker chokes on laughter, and looks /really/ interested in her work. Agent 800 sighs and motions to the empty desk, "Your desk Agent 86. I'm Agent 800, head of this small investigative team which specializes in HYDRA databases. That over there is Agent 67, don't try anything with her, she doesn't swing that way." Agent 67 eyes Agent 800, "I don't swing toward jail bait if that is what you mean," she says. She then snorts, "Whatever, if he bosses you around too much, just let me know Agent 86. I'll remind him how lame his shooting abilities." Agent 800, "Hey, you /promised/ never to ever bring that up again!" He blushes and huffs, grumbling beneath his breath. "Sit down man, we will get you a computer later today. You don't have to do much on your first day except watch, listen, and today is the one day you can get away with fifty million questions. Geez, who did I piss off?" He eats more noodles and talks with his mouth full, "Oh, and don't be late to work. The boss over me hates that." Agent 800 seems in some ways like a freshly graduated college student in some of his attitudes, but he doesn't seem to immediately treat Tron like a little kid. But he also barely looks at Tron, his eyes mostly flickering about at different things or staring at the computer screen. Not a real...people person to say the least. He's a total geek and nerd, and not the kool kind except for his job. Agent 67 though is more friendly, loves guns, and has a photo on her desk of her son and girlfriend...yes, /girlfriend/. And these are going to be Tron's co-workers until he moves up in the world. Fury growls in Hills ears, "800? I'm looking up his file. Is that the tech kid... Wow you really hate 800." He says with a frown. Agent 86 stands there this whole time not moving or saying anything before he bust out in laughter, "really!? Your suppose to be my father what did you f@ck my whore of a mother when you were ten." He looks around the office sure there is a hidden camra someplace, "What was it the guys first day who comes up with the cover stories this is less beleaval with me backing out of the Avenger school." He starts laughing and to the point there tears in his eyes. Once he stop and holds up a hand at 800, "no offense man just I was expecting some pot belly middle age man who only can get off touching little boys." He then looks at 67 and offers a hand, "nice to meet you" He grins some the way only a 16 year old boy meeting a lesbain can grin. He then plops down in the free chair, "so what are the tasks for today?" Agent 800 starts choking on his food, and Agent 67 has to jump up and smack him on the back. "Your mother was a whore?!" He coughs violently through his words. "You didn't even read the documents?!" "They were on paper Agent 67!" As if that is a horriable thing. "I was crying for the trees!" Agent 67 just sighs heavily and shakes Agent 86's hand before moving back to her seat and plopping down. "It isn't difficult to make yourself appear older or younger, you will be taken through training classes from shooting to diguises and basic tactics knowledge too. Not that you likely use the knowledge ever, but never know! "I think I'm going to throw up," Agent 800 says. "Little boys, seriously? That's sick. And don't make fun of my pot belly," he doesn't have a big one, but his stomach is soft. He still wears a nice suit either way, just as Agent 67 does. "As for tasks, learn how to make good coffee, you will also need to buy some suits. I'll show you some good sites. You need to sign up for your benefits too, and do all the other stuff like direct deposit." And on and on Agent 800 goes. It's work, work, work. The only time he says something even remotely social is when Agent 67 tricks him into it. Maria wasn't kidding about telling Agent 86 not to call Agent 800 outside of work unless it was an emergency. Maria says, "He's good at his job, and would have no interest in Agent 86 outside of work. He will do what is required of him for his job, but won't be a real threat to Agent 86 in the end unless Agent 86 screws with him first. His pranks in MIT were legendary." They were what caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest to begin with. "Where are we meeting for our discussion Director?" Maria's eyes narrow thoughtfully. Forty-five minutes later, Commander Hill and Director Fury are still in deep discussion in a meeting room. They are going over maps and information reported back from their agents about Kobra activities, and reports of them having a cell in New York City. Black Widow is working on her own project with HYDRA and AIM. She is not finding a pattern as she pours over the information. As Maria and Fury work together, there are agents gathering outside the door. There aren't windows for this meeting room, so no one to see them except for security cameras that likely haven't reported anything wrong just yet. But there isn't a security camera in the meeting room. It is when Black Widow looks up or takes a breather from her work that she sees two agents hurrying by at a quick pace that is not quite running. Their have been no alarms or alerts to her knowledge, and the two seem to be looking about attentively as they head toward the stairs, soon disappearing from sight as they go down further into the bowels of the New York City S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. That gets her attention. The two agents seem overly suspicious to be at a quick pace, and she doesn't recognize them either. That's not an uncommon occurrence, given how large the New York Field Office is.. The duo get her attention regardless, and she slips into 'shadow' mode, stealthing up and going to track and trail after them from a distance. Fury looks at Hill, "We didn't just get all the other heroes, we got all their headache. That and Amanda Waller." He just rolls his eyes, "She makes dealing with Val Cooper seem like a dream." He considers for a moment, "Any information on this Kobra being shared from our other sources? Any interaction with the them and the Serepent Society?" Which isn't a cult just a gang. "No kidding," she says about the heroes and their headache. "No relationship linked between the two organizations." That is when there is a knock on the door. Maria looks up and says, "Enter." The door opens and two agents step in, and then once inside suddenly rush at Fury! Another agent is moving into the room as well before going to close the door behind him. The two agents that Black Widow follows head down the stairs by two flights and stop at the door to the hallway with the debriefing rooms and conference rooms. They open up the door and start heading down the hall. A hall that Black Widow knows holds the Director and Regional Officer. Fury growls, "What the hell is it? The LDM ain't went crazy again." He says striking one of the shield agents a foot to the jaw. The other he reaches out to grab and sends sailing over the wall. "Hill get your base under lock down." Little did he know more was coming. There's a shift then, and a narrowing of Natasha's eyes. Two field agents wouldn't be going to that side of the hallway. Not without being cleared, and if they had been she would know it. Either that or they're special operatives the likes of which even she's not familiar with.. Yeah, right. Breaking into a half jog, with her Widow's Bites out, Natasha stalks after the duo, her tongue clicking her commlink and whispering, "Special Agent Romanoff. Possible security breach, unauthorized access." She gives the sector and location. "Requesting lockdown." Except there is a response on the comlink, "There is no security breach, what are you talking about Special Agent Romanoff?" And the two agents that Black Widow are following suddenly turn their head, and start to run back to catch Black Widow. And that is when Black Widow likely realizes, that all hell has broken loose. In the meantime, in the meeting room, a weapon is pulled from Maria's belt, "Hold him down!" And she lunges toward Fury with the weapon in hand which though alien appearing appears to be a high powered taser. Now it's go time. The Black Widow's eyes flicker, and she clicks her commlink << Confirm security breach. Special Agent override. Initiate emergency lockdown, all personnel report to action stations! >> At this point, The Black Widow is roughly seven meter's away from the duo as they go to face her. Each would, as they turn, would hopefully be caught by a full power Widow's Bite electric blast from each of her wrist gauntlets aimed at them, trying to catch them amidships with a sufficient joltage that could stagger a Rhino! Fury turns to look at Maria Hill, "What the hell are you doing Hill?" His hands going to the sky, "Who are you? Your not Hill." He says seeming to ignore the guard behind him. The alarm goes off with the override from Black Widow. Suddenly there is an alert from the automated system: "All personel, report to their stations. We are in a security lockdown. All personel, report to your stations. We are in a security lockdown." The guy in charge of the security pulls out his gun suddenly and BANG! The other security officer is down. He then starts to try and start hacking into the system to stop the lock down. Agent 800 sits up suddenly in his chair, "Oh shit! We are under attack!" Great, he's in panic mode. Agent 67 opens her drawer and pulls out her gun, checking to make sure it is loaded and saftey is off. "What the hell is going on?" The boss of this floor is moving out, "Alright, everyone prepare for battle! We have no detailed reports on what is going on yet, but let's be ready for anything!" Though the boss tries again, "Security, respond. We need a status report." Still no response from the boss's comlink. One of the agents suddenly gets a shock of his life! He screams out in pain, while the other one pulls out a gun and raises it to shoot at Black Widow. Just as the other one is about to pull the trigger, there is another scream of pain as he goes down, twitching. As Natasha approaches the two agents, she will suddenly see...they aren't human. They are green with wrinkled chins, they are SKRULL! No...not again! In the meantime, in the meeting room, Maria Hill's look-a-like holds the alien taser-like weapon up as she hears the alarms going off and curses. "No time to talk Director," and she smiles coldly. "We need to stop this alarm." The two that were kicked and throw away are back to their feet finally, and the group is working to circle Fury. Either way, killing him does not appear to be the goal, and so Fury has an edge. Natasha calls out to the commlink again as the two go down << Confirm infiltrators. Warning to all personnel, Skrulls on the premises! >> She'll go to give each of the Skrulls an extra close range blast with her Widow's Bites, then move to try and jab a hypodermic needle with sedatives into each of their necks and zip tie them up to keep them down. Before rushing over towards the offices after she's immobilized the two, her pistol at the ready. The Skrull security guard may have not been able to stop the lockdown, but he has managed to cut Natasha off from communications. So as Natasha waits for the base-wide alert to be sent out over the speakers, she hears nothing and may know how much worse this could be. Agent 86 looks up from his work at the alarm and smiles, "Yah, kick butt time." He goes to pull out a gun from his back pack before putting it on his back. The gun looks like a toy out of a old space man set. He walks to the door, "Come on you two do you want to live forever?" He goes to open the door and look for someone to stop. Cut off from cummications, Natasha curses. If only all things could be so easy.. She goes over towards the Meeting room, ready to barge in then as she goes to smash open the door with a charge and a leap kick over into it! As Widows message come across Fury's ear piece. "Shape shifters." As the aliens move in close. Fury turns to break one of the agents nose. Then turns to keep another between him and 'Hill.' He hits a button on his watch and a supersonic squeel emits from his watch stoping most Human's dead in their track and freezes them up. Fury's head set just happens to cancel out the noise for him. Cut off from communications, Natasha curses. If only all things could be so easy.. She goes over towards the Director's office, ready to barge in then as she goes to smash open the door with a charge and a leap kick over into it! Of course, the one person not pulling out a gun is Agent 800. "What the hell is...," and he moves to stop Agent 86 from even stepping out of his office, let alone into the main floor area. "I don't even know what that is! And we are in lockdown, can't get off this floor anyway. Lockdown means all the major doors and the elevator locks down." Agent 86 rolls his eyes, "I am a cyberpath I can open anything with a computer and I guessing a place like this don't use lock and keys to lock doors." He then looks at 800, "grow a pair man we are SHEILD Agents not office works this is why I sign up to fight the bad guys. Come on you two get your guns and follow me. We can be heroes just for today." Maria Hill lets out a growl of pain, as her body starts to freeze up. She starts to try and shift, as the others freeze as well. But...Maria only gets a partial shift into...some sort of other alien creature before she collapses as well to the floor with the others, her form appearing twisted as a result. Agent 800 blinks, "Oh, ya." "I told you to read the file!" This from Agent 67. Then Agent 800 finally looks like he is command, "No. Get your ass in front of my computer and find out exactly what is going on. If you really are a cyberpath, try to access our security system, see if you can get comlinks back on line or even access the cameras. We need to know what is going on, not jump in blindly. We are the smart ones, so let's start acting like it. "Agent 86, back him up in the system. I know our system has a lot of nasty stuff meant to keep people out. I'm going to grab a console outside and back him up to." Agent 800 is then on the floor, ordering someone from their desk as he sits down at it. He is quick to inform the head boss what is going on. Agent 86 smiles, "You finally grew a pair." He runs back to the chair sitting down. His eyes roll back in his and his body goes limp. His mind has left the building and now into the system. He makes his way at the speed of infomation to the comlinks first to see why they are down. Fury looks around and hits a button his watch, "Well that worked but for how long." He turns on his comlink. "Widow are you here? We need this base on lock down." He says as he looks around and moves to go through Hill's belt to draw out handcuffs, only one pair though, go figure. Still, other belts on other pretender S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It works out. Tron dives into the system, and he encounters seemingly countless firewalls, but he isn't alone. He can see passcodes being entered into firewalls, and hacks being done as well, leading a path of where he needs to go for the communications system. And that is when Tron will see the evidence that someone has tampered with the communication system. There is a block on it, that has force shut it down. Remove the block, and the communication system should boot right back up and reconnect. But to get there, is many protections, but it shouldn't be a problem with Tron as he may notice there are more people supporting him now rather than just his two office co-workers. Natasha smashes through the door then along with Fury, catching the last bit, "Already initiated. I took down a pair in the hallway and secured them." She keeps her gun pointed over at the bound form of the Skrull-Maria. "They've cut off my access from communications. That suggests they have someone positioned in the command center." Fury grabs the Skrull Hill and throws her over his shoulder. He pulls out his ear piece. Then reaches into a pocket and pulls out a blue tooth headset. "That's why you carry a redundancy." He lips his ear, "Now lets get out of here. Find out what's going on. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compromised. t's time to fall back and figure out just how deep down the rabbit hole this goes." He says as he reaches over to pull his own gun. "LMD Fury... 0001 online, code word Howl." He sighs. "Natasha get to the Avengers, tell them what's going on. I'll be in contact. There's a pair of flying cars in the launch bay." Natasha nods over at Fury, "As ordered. Splitting up?" Ready to escort him then if needed. Then going over, "I left another couple in the hallwya. Leave them or take them with me?" Waiting for further instructions then. "And are the orders to abandon the base?" Her going to put another clip into her pistol then, waiting for Fury's further instructions before she splits up to warn the Avengers. Agent 86 laughs at the sight a battle in cyber space this is a first for him normally he like a stealth fighter when hacking but seems today he needs to be a battle ship. First to stop the hacks. He starts to type in the air like he at a key board and windows pop open and shut in a blink of a eyes Tron using all his skills all his metal power to do this. Soon the hack block turns into a protective new firewall instead. This one with a password that changes ever few moment making hard for anyone to hack. He then speaks through the now operating communication system, "This is the brash 16 year old on your team, coms are back up and should stay up." There is cheering on the Egg Head floor, and high fives going on. The head boss grins, then tries to contact security again, "Security, communication system is back up. What's going on?" There is nothing. "Newbie! We are after the cameras now, redirect them to the front row of computers, ID numbers," and he provides them. "Can you hear me newbie? Team, get booking it! We need eyes!" Not everyone is compromised luckily, and they are going to fight hell and high water rather than lay down and take it. Fury growls, " A gentleman doesn't kiss and tale." he shakes his head, "You and I abandon the base. we don't know who else has been replaced or where they are keeping our people. So we don't sound general alarms. Until we're gone. We'll let them think the LMD is me. Think I just that cocky." He sighs as he hears Tron over his com. "Don't get Cocky, Daniel Son, just cause you know how to wax on and wax off, don't make you the master just yet. Find a file on the Q Drive labeled under if it's not somewhere else it's here.... Then another one titled flying Monkeys. Run the file The Nina. It should restart the firewalls under orginal parameters and purge the system of any foreign programs." Then Fury turns to leave. Agent 86 now turns to the cameras he travles once again at the speed of infomation hacking back doorsin firewall when they get in the way. The defenses soon find them self put into sleep mode so they do not attack him here. Once he there he smiles and starts typing again once again windows flick open and shut as speeds most could not read. He speaks, "I can hear all chatter in the coms I sort of link to them at the moment think of me as a good old fastion phone tap." He redirects the images to the computers and at the same time windows open up infront of him one for each camera, "There we go I see all of them so can you." He watches seeing what what and what he can do. Natasha nods over at Fury, accepting his orders instantly, "As you order." Her going over as an escort for Fury as he takes the bound up form of Maria, her going then as they go out to the corridor to take out a long wire-mesh leash to wrap around the other two Skrulls she rendered unconscious to drag them along after her as well then. The more prisoners the better, after all.. There is no camera in the meeting room, but there are in the hallway. And that is when those inside the Egg Head floor and Tron himself will see...a half transformed Skrull Maria Hill bound and unmoving over Nick Fury's shoulder, and Black Widow dragging away two other Skrull dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms before they somehow bypass the systems and escape. And that is when Tron will realize they are in major trouble as does everyone else! Because soon the base is stating, "Activing Self-Defense Shut-Down." "Stop it! That will knock us all out! If the Skrull activated that, we will be sitting ducks for them! Agent 405, lead the hack on this! Keep the place in lockdown! We stop this, then form teams! We need to find any possible Skrull imposters and dispose of them! And make sure this base doesn't get out from lockdown!" Dang, Tron is likely wishing he brought an overnight bag. The room erupts into action once more, working with their insider to gain protection against the base's own self-defense system.